falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose
Find out who was responsible for Richard Wright's overdose is a side quest in Fallout 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This is quite a long and intricate quest. First you must have a permission to speak with the head of the Wright family, Orville Wright. For that ask Keith Wright about work and pass a Speech check (impossible for Berserkers, Childkillers or a Karma < -100). Speak to Orville and offer to do the job for him, and he'll tell you to find out who killed his son Richard by "forcing" a jet overdose on him. Orville names Jules, Jagged Jimmy J, Renesco and the Mordinos as suspects. ALTERNATIVE: From this point on, speaking to Orville and accusing any known suspects (Suspect: Jules Suspect: Jagged Jimmy J Suspect: Lil' Jesus Mordino Suspect: Renesco) accomplishes the quest (Reward: 500 XP, $250, 2 Booze and 20 shotgun shells), but there's much more to it. You can talk to many people around the town about the incident (including other crime bosses!) but that will not give you anything but trouble. Instead, talk to Keith and ask for permission to investigate Richard's room (needs IN 7). Then inspect one of the bookcases to find an empty jet canister (Reward: 500 XP) (if you do not ask for permission, you will not find the canister). Talk with Jagged Jimmy J, let him examine the empty jet canister. He'll tell you the jet left inside has traces of radscorpion venom in it (Reward: 500 XP). Alternatively, if you were unable to search Richard's room for the canister, you can dig up his grave at Golgotha where your character, after observing the site, will notice a smell that can be attributed to radscorpion poison (Reward: 500 XP, -5 Karma). This will, however, make you a Grave Digger, and mentioning this little tidbit to Orville will not please him. Talk to Renesco, and mention the poison. He will remember the Salvatores coming to him one day and having him poison some jet for them (Reward: 1000 XP). Finally, return to Mr. Wright and mention that Richard was actually poisoned and that Renesco was hired by the Salvatores to make the poisoned Jet (Reward: 500 XP, +5 Karma) to have him declared a dead man by Orville, then correct him and explain that the Salvatores did it, likely to provoke a war between the Wrights and the Mordinos (Requires IN 7 and knowledge of all families to reveal the true motive (this knowledge can be obtained from Jules or Father Tully). Reward: 2000 XP, +5 Karma, $350, 2 Booze and 40 shotgun shells). Mentioning Renesco's involvement and then successfully revealing Salvatores' motive keeps Renesco alive, but it is possible to omit mentioning Renesco altogether in exchange for not receiving the appropriate reward. The maximum combined experience reward for this quest is 4500 XP. Notes * If a suspect (besides Salvatores) is already dead when being accused, Orville will turn hostile, but will still give the reward. * Anyone besides the Salvatores named as culprit vanish, probably killed by the Wrights. * If Little Jesus is named a culprit, the Mordino family will turn hostile. * If getting Mr. Wright's audition through talking with Keith is not possible, alcohol can be used on the latter repeatedly to reduce his Perception, then sneakily enter Mr. Wright's room and speak with the boss while still sneaking, otherwise he will also turn hostile seeing that someone entered his room without permission. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:New Reno pl:Znajdź winnego przedawkowania przez Richarda Wrighta ru:Выяснить, кто отвечает за смерть Ричарда Райта uk:З'ясувати, хто відповідає за смерть Річарда Райта